Stages
by inkpot's muse
Summary: Slightly AU, The various stages of Hiro's and Shuichi's life in several drabblelike chapters... HxS, rating my increase later for content. Please Read
1. Default Chapter

Dear readers,

this is my first english Gravitation fanfiction, so please be nice. It will be arranged into really small, more drabblelike chapters, but I'm trying to fitit into a longer story.

The Pairing in this story is Hiro/Shuichi (Huh, who would have guessed?) and maybe some others will come into it later. It's also AU because I just can't seem to break the cannon pairing up, poor Yuki, but so I'm at last feeling better about it.

And now the usual... Gravitation isn't mine, the boys aren't either, they're all Maki Murakamis... sniff but at last the idea to this plot is mine ggg.

The words in italics are _Thoughts _

and the sentences in those goosefeed are for "Speaking"

Now after this is done here the first chappy, get the Fluff started ;)

* * *

**_Stages_**

„Hiro?" pink lips parted and asked in a soft voice.

"Hm?" a second tune, deeper than the first but neverless as melidious answered. There was a slight movement, the brushing of warm fingertips over smooth skin, a caress softer than the touch of a butterfly's wings.

Silky hair tickled his nose and the faint pleasant smell of strawberries.

Some seconds went by in comfortable silence then the first voice carried on

"Will you stay…?"

a soft edge to the tone, as if not sure if that was ok to ask.

The only reply was a light chuckle, that halled through the air. Another minute soundless then more urgent

"Will you stay…?"

_Please stay with me… _

_I need you, don't leave now, please…_

There was tension in the room, thoughts nearly desperate enough to touch them. A silent tear slipped unnoticed from sad pleading eyes. The smaller of the two bodies curled unintentionally inward.

Two strong arms came up and wrapped around shaking shoulder, lightly squeezing and pulling closer. A featherlight kiss dropped onto pale eyelids

"Of course…"

_As long as you want me… _

_I'll be there for you…_

Snuggling, burrying himself even deeper in the warmth and security of the others embrance.

After some time there was only the sound of two humans breathing calmly in sleep.

_We will be there for eachother._

* * *

_Please let me know, what you thought of it, hopefully I'll see you soon_

_yari_


	2. Trust

Trust

Author: Inkpot's muse/ Yari

Rating: PG (and only if your imaginations up to it PG-13/T)

Pairing: slight Hiro/Shuichi (or rather gen if you like)

Summary: Trust was the first thing to connect them..

Disclaimer: Ok well let's get this over with or I'll grab them and make them do things that Maki Murakami would never apraise of. All Gravi characters used are not mine (sadly) and this is just a non profit ficlet. Well thanks so much.

Authors comment: Well originally this is the first sequel to stages and the second chapter in the series. It may be AU at times, but I hope I'll get this to an ending. You can read each part on its own, though it's more entertaining (or so I wish) to read all of them in order.

Trust.

Trust was the first thing to connect them.

Hiro trusted Shuichi. It was perhaps an odd thing to say, but Hiro trusted this energetic bubbly pinkhaired boy from the firstb moment on.

He trusted him to bring activity and chaos to everywhere he went. He trusted him to make the first move and to never give up easily. In short he trusted him to make life interesting.

What made Hiro trust Shuichi with his friendship, he didn't know. Maybe it was the sincere smile, the honest and sympatic look in his eyes when he came to him this first sunny Monday, extending his hand and presenting himself as the "new-guy-shindou-call-me-shuichi".

Yeah, maybe it was the smile.

Hiro had had to look a bit stupefid then, because Shuichi had just chuckled and let himself fall softly in the seat right next to Hiroshi.

Shuichi had trusted Hiro to never let him down. He had trusted him to not push him away at the first chance. He was pleasently touched when he discovered that he was trusted in as well.

And after all these years the trust was still there…

Sometimes in Shuichis eyes when he smiled at Hiro like at that first day in the school cantina, or in the way Hiro would tousle Shuichis hair.

One could see it in their quiet looks and the little touches when they felt content.

This trust had grown over the times, they never discussed it. It was like an unspoken agreement.

_Will you stay? Of course!_

And Shuichi trusted Hiro in that, slightly turning in his sleep, drawing nearer to the body beneath him with a content smile playing his lips.

_They trusted each other to be there._

Liked it? Hated it? Then just please press the review button and swrite me what's on your mind.

Inkpot's muse


End file.
